Smile
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: He hadn't meant to fall in love with her again. -Set after On My Way and Quinn's accident.


**AN: Hiii!:) So here's another story, and this one is set after On My Way and Quinn's accident..I don't really know what I think of it, I definitly don't think its my best writing, but I really wanted to write something it and this suddenly just came to me last night and I just finished it. I hope you guys like it and please review, even if you don't!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant to fall in love with her again. Really, he hadn't. It was kinda like running headlong into a brick hall, it hit him so unexpectedly. Of course there was a part of him before that still loved her, but not enough to actually act on it. And they were friends, and so far that had been good enough for the both of them.<p>

But when Quinn had gotten in the accident, he'd admit that his heart had stopped, even for a short moment. Rachel and Finn had been arguing over whether to wait for Quinn, when Mr. Schue had left the room to answer a phone call. Nobody, including himself, had paid much attention to it; until he came back, a look of unbelievable shock on his face. At first, Mr. Schue hadn't said anything. After a few moments the choir teacher had managed to get all of their attentions. After a long pause, he murmured that Quinn had been in an accident. Nobody spoke right away, until the sound of Rachel's cry broke the silence. He doesn't really remember what happened next, it had been so chaotic and he been filled with inexplicable fear. They all packed into cars and drove straight to the hospital without a second thought, even Finn didn't complain about the Justice of the Peace waiting for them.

After arriving at the hospital, everybody piled into the waiting room. Immediately, Mercedes, along with Santana, stormed the nurses and secretaries with questions on Quinn's condition. He managed to find himself a seat and fell into it. He watched Santana arguing with a nurse, whose stern expression turned into fear as Santana swore at her in Spanish. The room was filled with loud voices and Rachel was crying into Finn's chest, who was trying to calm her by rubbing her back. His head fell into his hands as he tried to block out all the sounds. About an hour later, a nurse came to notify them that Quinn's condition was serious and she was in coma. His heart went into what seemed like cardiac arrest for the second time that day as the words fell from the nurses lips. He vaguely remembers everyone around him, mainly the girls, breaking out into tears. They all stayed in the waiting room until parents came one by one to pick them up.

Now it had been almost a month since Quinn's accident and coma. More and more every day, he found himself thinking about her, and their relationship and friendship. He had figured out by now that he missed her. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled or the way she twirled her hair when she was thinking. Little things that he never really noticed before, but had come to miss. He had only visited her a few times, always in a group, never alone. He had left a card and flowers in her room on his visit with the rest of the guys from glee. A part of him wanted to visit her alone, but he never knew what he would say or do; whether to talk to her or just sit there with her. It was the silence that came from her sleeping body that bothered him. It was strange not to see a smile on her face or any expression at all. But it wasn't until a particularly bad day at school that he realized what he had been feeling.

His day had started out horrible. He had woken up late and already missed the first bell by the time his truck pulled into the school parking lot. Then he had found out that he had a pop quiz in history and then proceeded to find out he had failed his English test. His day had continued to get worse until lunch when thing seemed to go nose dive into the ground. The sight of Mercedes and Shane embracing lovingly in the halls had sent him over the edge and then he was gone, running out the doors and to his truck. Fishing his car keys out of his pocket, he started the truck and roared out of parking lot, not even knowing where he was going. But without even realizing, he was taking the familiar route to the hospital and then suddenly he was in the parking lot. After several deep breathes, he slowly got out of vehicle, not even exactly sure why he was there. He just wanted someone talk to, to vent his frustrations to, but he wasn't sure that Quinn was the right person as she couldn't exactly answer...

He entered the hospital, still unsure, and took the semi-familiar path to Quinn's room. He entered quietly, as if his presence would interrupt. Quinn was alone, he noticed and he once again, was shocked by how small she looked in the large hospital bed. He stood awkwardly at the foot of bed before sitting down in a chair that was parked by her side. He fiddled with his hands in his lap, before taking her small hand in his. Goosebumps rose as he was surprised to find her hand cold. Brushing his thumb over her pale skin, he opened his mouth to speak. Almost immediately, he closed it, still unsure of what to say to her.

"Hey." He murmured awkwardly, deciding to start out easy. Not that he had been expecting a response from her, but it was still weird to talk to sleeping person.

"It's Sam. I'm the nerd from glee club that's obsessed with Avatar and Star Wars, if you don't remember me." He laughed a bit at himself and cleared his throat, not knowing what to say next.

"It's been almost a month, Quinn, and we all really miss you. Rachel visits you nearly every day and Mercedes and Santana come every weekend." He said, and it's almost like he could hear her say it. _But what about you? _"I've only come to visit you a few times, with the guys, and I'm really sorry. I would've come to see you by myself earlier but I just didn't know what I would say. It's a bit hard to have a conversation with someone who can't say anything back, you know?"

An echo of silence seems to go through the room and he lets out another long sigh. His grip on her tiny hand tightened as he opened his mouth to speak once again. It was now or never.

"I miss you, Quinn. I really do. I know were friends and all, but I never really realized what you meant to me before now." He took another deep breath. "I know we dated, and I did love you but it wasn't until last year, when my dad lost his job and we lost our house, when you helped us that I realized that you cared about me too. I don't think I ever thanked you for that. If you hadn't been there to help me babysit and help with the kids, I don't know what we would've done." He trailed off, and paused before speaking again. "Quinn, if you can really hear me, please wake up. We're all worried about you. Your mom, she never leaves the hospital and everyday Rachel comes, and she feels so guilty."

His grip on her hand tightened involuntarily as his voice began to shake. Oh god, he realized, he was about to cry. He didn't even understand why he was feeling this way. But suddenly, the ache to see her open her eyes and smile, and just be alive again, became almost too much and then it hit him. Out of nowhere, he realized it.

"I love you." He murmured out loud to himself, quietly, it was more of a question than a statement. It all seemed to make sense now. _He was still in love with Quinn Fabray._ The accident, and her coming close to dying, had made him realize that he was still madly in love with her. Mercedes had simply been a distraction from what he was really feeling because he knew deep down that Quinn didn't love him back. Suddenly, a loud continuous beeping sound shook him from his reverie. Glancing around wildly, looking for where the sound was coming from, his gaze eventually landed on the heart monitor on the other side of Quinn's bed. At first it didn't click in. He stared at the screen, at the flat line. He was still in shock when the door burst open and nurses rushed in.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you step out." A nurse hurriedly asked him, his gaze flickered to her anxious face before going back to the monitor. He didn't move from his seat. "Sir, please move." He managed to get to his feet and then the nurse gently pushed him out of room. Once outside, she shut the door and left him in the hallway.

Everything then seemed to come in focus. He swallowed and then peered through the window in the door. Nurses hovered all around Quinn; he couldn't hear what they were saying but most of them wore anxious, worried expressions. One proceeded to rip open the front of her hospital gown. Blushing slightly, he looked away, but soon he tore his gaze from the floor and back to where Quinn lay on the hospital bed. His heart started to race as he realized it. Quinn's hear had stopped. She was dying. It felt like his own heart had stopped and his breathing sped up. He was suddenly terrified. He had just realized his feelings for her and now she was dying? It wasn't fair, to say the least.

Another nurse spread some kind of gel, he guessed, and then another pressed to paddles on her chest before yelling something. Quinn's body jumped into the air and his gaze fell on the monitor. The line jumped at first, but then flat lined. He felt tears threaten and then suddenly he felt a hand land on his arm. Glancing around, he found Mrs. Fabray with a look of pure horror on her face. He moved over a bit so she could look in. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and unexpectedly his began to pour out.

Back in Quinn's hospital room, the nurse continued to press the paddles to her chest and giving the clear. Her body would jump along with the line, but it still flat lined. For the first time in almost a year, he began to pray. After his family had lost their home, he lost his faith. He had begun to believe that God didn't even really exist but at this point, He seemed to be their only hope.

After two more tries with the defibrillator, a miracle seemed to happen. Even the nurses seemed to have given up. They all wore different expressions; most of them were ones of sadness. Halfheartedly, the nurse holding the paddles pressed them to Quinn's chest one last time. Her body jumped, along with the needle, but this time it started to rise and fall in a steady pattern. He let out a breath that he hadn't even known he'd been holding. Beside him, he saw Mrs. Fabray let out a breath too before pulling out a tissue and wiping her eyes.

The door opened and he and Mrs. Fabray moved aside as a nurse pushed the cart out. The nurse gave them a tired smile and then they made their way inside the room. As one last nurse was checking Quinn's vitals, Mrs. Fabray took her hand and fell into the chair beside her bed. More tears fell down her face before he decided that she wanted to be left alone with her daughter before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>For the last two weeks he had visited Quinn every day. It was always after school and always alone. He would wait in the parking lot until he saw Rachel get in her car and leave. He would sit with her sleeping body, just holding her hand, and talking to her. He would tell her about his day and what they were doing in the glee club. If she could really hear him, then she probably knew nearly everything about him. He told her all of his thoughts and dreams, and the things he had never told anyone else.<p>

This visit was a Thursday. As usual, he waited for Rachel to leave and then entered the hospital. Luckily, Mrs. Fabray was nowhere to be seen so he made his way to Quinn's room. Much to his disappointment, she was still asleep. Every day he would come, hoping that maybe, just maybe that she had woken up. He had almost gotten used to her being perpetually asleep but every visit; he grew a little bit sadder at the thought.

He took his regular seat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand, as he always did. He told her about his day and about how Mercedes boyfriend, Shane, joined the glee club. He even managed to keep a bitter tone out of his voice. After a long pregnant silence, an idea came to his head. A smile playing at his lips, he began to sing.

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

He stopped, as if he expected her to sing her part; but after an awkward pause, continued.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

He began to sway in his seat as he sang, and his eyes closed as he remembered when they had first sang this together. He remembered her eyes shining and a smile on her face as she looked at him. And he can remember how everything seemed to disappear around them and how it seemed like it was just them singing to each other. The ache inside him that hadn't left since that day when her heart stopped; grew stronger until suddenly he felt someone squeezing his hand. The same hand that held Quinn's. He squeezed back and was answered with another squeeze. His eyes flew open to find her familiar hazel ones gazing back at him. His jaw went slack and she smiled slightly. He quickly recovered and swallowed nervously. She was finally awake and yet, he had nothing to say. _Say something, say something!_ His mind urged him but he drew a blank.

"Hi." He said quietly, not knowing what to else to say. She smiled at his awkwardness.

"Hi, Sam." She replied, her smile growing wider. He looked down and then noticed that he was still holding her hand. Quickly, he tried to pull away but she held on.

"You could hear what I've been saying the whole time, couldn't you?" He said and once again, she smiled and then nodded. "What about before you died?"

At that, her eyes widened and she looked around in horror. "I'm dead?" She exclaimed and he quickly backtracked.

"No no! I mean, well, you did die. Your heart stopped beating but they revived you." He replied swiftly and she let out a breath.

"Oh well, I don't remember that. But I remember when you first started talking to me. At first I didn't think it was you, but once you talked about your brother and sister, I knew it was you." She said, giving him another smile.

"So you do remember." He muttered under his breath. He bit his lip before speaking. "Is that all you remember from then? Me talking about my brother and sister?"

He looked down, suddenly nervous. Fiddling with his hands, he glanced back up at her. A small smile pulled at corners of her mouth.

"No. If I remember correctly, you told me loved me." She replied and he rubbed at the back of his neck, while avoiding her gaze. "Is that true, Sam Evans? Because if you do; I love you too."

His eyes flickered back to meet hers. She smiled, and he was still a bit shocked before he managed to return her smile with a huge grin. Without thinking, he stood up, pushed away some tubes, and put a hand on each side of her face. Her hands went to the collar of his shirt and then she pulled him down until their lips met. Automatically, his hands cradled her face and her arms went around his neck. The kiss was sweet, and pure, and slow, and perfect. The feeling of her lips on his was nothing like before, he guessed it was because this time she actually loved him back. He pulled back a bit, just so their foreheads were touching.

"God, I've missed you. I love you, Q. More than you can ever imagine." He whispered, and she smiled, and he noticed tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Sam. And I don't have to imagine, because I love you just as much." She replied and she blinked away her tears before bringing his lips down to meet hers once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha its kinda fluffy at the end, isn't it? :S I think the ending sucks too.. But anyway, thanks for reading and please review!:)<strong>


End file.
